deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Coach vs Two-Face
Coach (Left for dead 2) vs Two-face ( Batman series) Who is deadliest Edges Stiletto vs chainsaw: The chainsaw has superior range and killing power. Edge Chainsaw Duel 22 semiautomatics vs P220: The semiautomtics have a semiautomatci capablities which just give it the advantage. Edge Duel 22 semiautomatics Combat rifle vs tommy gun: The tommy gun has a higher rate of fire than the rifle. Edge tommy gun Gas grenade vs pipe bomb: The pipe bomb has a higher blast radius than the grenades. Edge Pipe bomb Who. Is. Deadliest? Two-Face Coach Coach is walking through a deserted street checking around for zombies. He is clutching his combat rifle tightly keeping it up at all times. After losing the rest of his group to a tank he is on edge. Suddenly he sees a distant figure strolling towards him. He aims his rifle but sees it is a human and goes up to great him. Meanwhile two-face is strolling down a street formulating a plan. He is alone after his henchmen where killed by a strange creature with a very long tongue. Suddenly sees a distant figure running towards him. Two-face pulls out a Tommy gun and fires at the figure who jumps behind an overturned car. Coach peeks back over the side of the car and levels his rifle at two-face. He fires but two-face jumps out the way just in time. He fires back but coach ducks down behind the car again. Two-face runs out of bullets and cussing reaches in for his semiautomatics. Coaches seeing his chance jumps over the car and fires two shots at two-face but both of them miss. Two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires shattering coach’s rifle. Coach pulls out his P220 and fires back scraping two-face’s arm making him drop one of his pistols. Annoyed Two-face sets his remaining pistol too automatic and sprays the wall behind him with bullets as coach jumps out of the way behind cover. He fires back but runs out of bullets. Two-face smiling walks over to him pistol held up high ready to kill him. He goes round the side of the car and points his pistol at the now bare ground. He looks around for coach but all he sees is something on the floor in front of him beeping. He realises it’s a bomb and jumps out of the way just as it goes off. Coach hearing the explosion emerges from his hiding place inside a safe room. He looks around checking for his two-face but does not see him crouching behind a wall. He starts to come out of the room carefully checking the distance for any movement. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone pop up from the side. He leaps back behind the door as a poison gas grenade flies into the room. Coach steps back scrabbling away from the poisonous gas. He remembers the back exit and has just enough time to grab a chainsaw before running out of the room. Two-face sees the gas seeping out of the door. Smiling he turns to walk off when he hears the revving of a machine. He turns to see coach holding a chainsaw. “Looks like the tables have turned” he says lunging and two-face. He jumps out the way and pulls out his stiletto. Coach just laughs “that is pathetic” he says and lunges forward again. Two-face doges to the side and stabs forward but coach blocks it with the chainsaw, tearing it from his hands. Two-face backs away and coach charges at him laughing manically. Two-face waits till the last moment and sticks his leg out tripping coach up. As he falls onto the chainsaw spinning blades coach remembers the last moments of his teammates. Screaming for him. Screaming for help. These are his last thoughts as he plunges into darkness. Two face looks at coach’s dead body and a smile creeps over his face. He takes the chainsaw from his dead hands and turns to see a group of infected staring at him hungrily. He revves up the chainsaw and charges into them tearing them too pieces. Winner Two-face Expert’s opinion It was two-faces superior training that won him the fight. This round ends on thursday the 27th of january and next round is Lara croft( Tomb raider) vs Turok(Turok) Category:Blog posts